Addendum eodem est ut
by Lorelei Leroux
Summary: Teresa x Clare, Irene. Universo Alterno. Clare a los veinte años, manejando la esgrima tan bien como puede esperarse de alguien que conserva mucho de su humanidad.


**Addendum eodem est ut**

_Amor mío, conseguiste sentirlo._  
_Si pudiéramos confiar en nosotros mismos,_  
_sabes qué clase de vida tendríamos._  
_Eres tal y como yo pensaba._  
**Ebullient Future-Elisa.**

Clare, como una niña realmente mona, agarrándote la capa, cubriéndose con tu cabello, hundiendo la nariz en tu cuello, besándote y buscando tus manos, llevándolas bajo su falda, a pesar de que aún no te atreves a tomar lo que te ofrecen.

Clare, dos años después, de adolescente, igual de desgarbada y desarrollándose mal, siempre alcanzándote tras correr durante días por tu marcha y lastimándose y durmiendo en el suelo y haciéndose daño y viviendo con cicatrices en los brazos y las piernas largas como de pájaro.

Clare, mirando con ojos llenos de estrellas una espada en una herrería y forzando su voz tan baja para pedir que le compres una que a penas y puede cargar, para poder ayudarte, protegerte.

Clare a los veinte, manejando la esgrima tan bien como puede esperarse de alguien que conserva mucho de su humanidad (tanto como es posible, teniendo en cuenta que has bebido de ella y viceversa, tras oír rumores sobre parejas como ustedes), con una cola de caballo que la haría parecer tu hija, si tu tiempo no estuviera detenido por la misma época.

Clare a los veinticinco, durmiendo a tu lado, desnuda bajo las sábanas, llevándote la mano al vientre, preguntándote si puedes sentir que el bebé patea, porque le gusta ese lugar al que han ido a dar y quizás ya es tiempo de establecerse. Pueden conseguir las píldoras para disimular los ojos en el mercado negro.

Clare a los treinta, tantas cruces sobre tantos sueños de niños y de paz, sangre entre sus piernas por los golpes de secuestradores que no vivieron para contar de sus hazañas crueles. Insiste con que no importa, porque es feliz a tu lado y te pregunta si no te da nostalgia dejar la isla. Ríes y la estrechas fuerte.

Clare a los treinta y algo, en esa ciudad distante al otro lado del océano, donde llueve todos los días, con los cabellos sueltos y debajo de los muslos, la ropa de muchacho que la hace asexuada y los adornos que desmienten su condición, provocando miradas de los moradores: no saben si no contemplan a dos hombres amanerados, porque en ese mundo no existen guerreras con sangre de demonio y tampoco quieren probar suerte atacándolas, siquiera verbalmente. Instinto de supervivencia.

Clare a los cuarenta, escupiendo sangre en un hospital y no hay amenaza a doctorcito entendido que valga, a pesar de que te debatiste largamente antes de dejarla en manos que no fueran las tuyas, debido a terribles experiencias del pasado. Te toma la mano y parece una niña de vuelta, aunque su rostro esté surcado por arrugas (las más bonitas son de tanto reírse en tu compañía, iluminando la noche más oscura) y su piel descubierta por la camisa blanca de dormir, muestre las cicatrices que la han invadido por seguirte hasta el fin del mundo.

Clare debajo de la tierra. Duermes encima de su tumba desde hace un siglo o dos. Todavía hueles su perfume. Eres una mendiga ebria que transita por las calles de una ciudad que rara vez nota tus ojos extraños en su enorme tristeza y dejas que los hombres te asalten sexualmente solo para sentir que hay algo dentro de ti, mientras que repites en silencio el nombre de Clare, antes de arrancarles los genitales con tus manos, que ya no saben lo que es dar placer, aunque en sueños lo recuerdes. Nunca quieres despertar.

Pero Irene viene un día y te sacude el hombro. Ha seguido una leyenda, después de escaparse también, harta de rastrearte sin éxito. El primer siglo te quería para probar fuerzas. Matarte o al menos, hacerte daño, demostrar su valía. El segundo ya no estaba segura hasta que se encontró frente a ti e intentó obligarte a levantarte con palabras duras. Le diste un puñetazo. Más obedeciste, dándote cuenta de que salía el sol aunque fuera lechoso y que las dos eran ancianas que parecían veinteañeras. Que le estabas dando un mal ejemplo a Clare, donde fuera que esté.

Irene no es mona, ni en delirios de opio. Sobria, fría, mesurada, quizás y no vacilas en tomar lo que te ofrece, una vez que la arrojas contra la pared de un panteón.


End file.
